Sonic (Debug Mode)
Summary Sonic the Hedgehog=Sonic the Hedgehog is the titular character and main protagonist of the Sonic the Hedgehog series and Sega's mascot. He is an anthropomorphic hedgehog gifted with the ability to run at the speed of sound and beyond, hence his name, and possesses lightning fast reflexes to match. As his species implies, Sonic can also roll up into a concussive ball, primarily to attack enemies. All credit goes to VS Battles Wiki. |-|Debug Mode=Debug mode is a development tool which typically allows you to break the rules of the game in any number of ways and to give technical information that is of benefit to the programmers working on the games. For example, in Sonic the Hedgehog games, using debug mode gives the following effects: X/Y coordinates for the character and the screen are displayed in the HUD. A counter showing the number of sprites currently on-screen is displayed. Pressing B turns the character into another sprite which can be placed directly on the level, such as a ring or enemy. A and C are used to cycle through items and place them respectively. When the game is paused, A resets to the title screen, B runs the game in slow motion and C advances the game by one frame. All credit goes to Segaretro. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 2-C Name: Sonic the Hedgehog Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog Gender: Male Age: 15 Classification: Anthropomorphic Hedgehog Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping, Mind Manipulation (Can do things like force Tails to constantly move and much more.), Time Manipulation (Time stops by default when he uses Debug Mode. And he can also slow down time, Speed up time by one frame and reset back to the title screen like nothing happened.), Resistance to Plot Manipulation (Can easily move and act in a "scripted" cutscene where he's forced to move in a specific direction to a specific place as per the plot intended.), Limited Plot Manipulation (Can alter the events to a fairly minimal extent, Though most of the time if it's too significant of a change he's forced to follow it anyway.), Perception Manipulation (Can control the "camera".), Creation (Can create a new, if bizarre object as seen here.), Enhanced Senses (Can perceive his XYZ coordinates and how many objects there are.), Summoning (Can summon pre-existing objects and people.), Intangibility (When he uses his Debug Mode abilities.), Resistance to Paralysis (Despite being intended not to move once a act is over he can easily defy this.), Size Manipulation (Can make himself three times larger.), Sound Manipulation (Can make sounds faster and play any music he so pleases. And can also alter sound doing things like making general noises sound like splashes of water.), Teleportation (Can teleport to any location he so pleases.), Gravity Manipulation (Could make someone go up into the atmosphere and can easily reverse the effects if he wants to.), Color Manipulation (Can change his colors under specific conditions, the colors of others and the environment around him.), Explosion Manipulation (Can make multiple explosions.), Cloning (Can clone himself, objects and others.), Can walk on walls or in walls, Resurrection, Light Manipulation (Can make the area pure white, most likely caused by a large flash of light.), One Hit Kill, Limited Power Nullification (Despite the fact that the emeralds are orbiting around Knuckles, who Sonic scales to they don't seem to work. albeit with the exception of S-Boxes which he uses to transform), Existence Erasure (Can nullify a target's existence as a whole.), Can bring back people from nonexistence, Water Manipulation (Can create large bodies of water.), Technopathy (Should also be comparable to Tails, who can make machines move on their own even when they are not in use.), Power Bestowal (Can give others abilities like of Intangibility, the ability to walk on air, Gravity Manipulation and likely more.), Life Manipulation (Can prolong Tails's life despite the fact he would've been killed with just one touch from a spike.), Darkness Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement (On some occasions he can make the target stay frozen in place indicating paralysis.), Time Travel, Limited Flight (Can walk on the air albeit he can't go upwards or else he will fall down.), Transmutation, Physics Manipulation, Can control any direction where he is teleporting, likely more. Attack Potency: At least Low Multiverse level (Can effortlessly warp the fabric of reality all the way to an immense degree and on some occasions can "crash the game" with little effort and single handendly split two universes just by spin dashing into S-Boxes.) Speed: Imfinite (Can move in stopped time like normal.) Lifting Strength: Class 10 Striking Strength: Low Multiverse Class Durability: Low Multiverse level (Can survive the epicenter of his attacks unfazed.). Intangibility and Resurrection makes him hard to kill. Stamina: Immense Range: Universal via Time Stop, Tens of meters with Gravity Manipulation. Intelligence: High (Shares the same intelligence as his original counterpart.) Weaknesses: Still has his flaws. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Spring Confinement: As just one of the many uses of Debug Mode, He can trap the opponent in a box of springs and add more springs in that box. Thus trapping them for eternity while they are unable to escape. * Plant Manipulation: Via summoning a vine, He can attach the target to it. * 256 Lives: Once both himself and his clone die, He comes back with 256 lives. Meaning you have to kill him 256 times to kill him and he can easily come back anyway. * Camera Change: By panning the camera upwards to where the opponent is at to a fair extent, He can ignore durability and kill the opponent. * Emerald Trick: Just by merely doing a Spin Dash and getting near the opponent, He can trap said opponent in a perpetual loop. * All of those listed and likely more. Notes: This also takes into account glitches and this uses Tails and Knuckles's Debug Mode feats since having separate pages for both of them would be redundant as they only have a few different abilities from Debug Mode Sonic. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Category:Tier 2 Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Users Category:Size Users Category:Sound Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Gravity Users Category:TurboTriangle601's Profiles Category:Male Characters Category:Animals Category:Color Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Intangibility Category:Water Users Category:Life Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Mind Users Category:Plot Users